


【授权翻译】与他有关的二三事。/There Is Something About Him.

by XunLililili



Category: DOS2, Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 猩红王子和比斯特进行莱克尔豪宅大冒险的同时，洛思和希贝尔正共享二人世界。
Relationships: Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin)
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】与他有关的二三事。/There Is Something About Him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunaleskah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaleskah/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Is Something About Him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288183) by [Yunaleskah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaleskah/pseuds/Yunaleskah). 



> 原Notes：  
> 这是我第一篇神界相关，是一篇潦草的短打。我与笔下的角色共舞，想试着找到对的感觉。  
> 译者注：  
> 这也是我第一次翻译神界同人！有什么疏漏和错误还是敬请指出……感谢原作者Yunaleskah的支持！

矮人站在壁炉前，将双手伸向火焰。高温渗入长络腮胡上的霜花和盔甲外的冰层，冰雪的痕迹淅淅沥沥地融化。他暴露在外的皮肤由几分钟前刺目的红变回健康的肉色。他长舒一口气：幸好没冻伤。他觉得自己终于又变回比斯特了；刚才他更像个矮人冰雕。他嘀嘀咕咕骂骂咧咧：都怪洛思，她满屋子乱扔冰雹打击。

比斯特转头看向他沉默不语的同伴：“你觉得莱克尔会介意我们住他屋子里吗？我估摸着咱们差不多得在这儿待一两天。”

红色蜥蜴人正忙着从头盔上把冰块扒拉下来，半信半疑地瞥一眼矮人：“他介不介意？……有什么区别吗，那家伙死都死了。”

“你明知道他的灵魂还在地下室晃荡。”比斯特皱皱眉。

“所以呢？他又不能来袭击我们。”猩红王子朝着空气吐出长舌头。客厅里弥漫着甜酒和墓地里腐尸的气味。他摆出一脸冷笑，不情不愿地接受事实：这已经是他们能在死神海岸找到的最好的住处了。

矮人和蜥蜴人交换了一个默契的眼神。他们在想同一件事；酒馆里那位人类船长都快被缠着她的灵魂弄疯了。

“明白了。那家伙要是半夜来吵我们倒也够可怕烦人。七神在上，我需要充足的睡眠。”

“那你怎么不把他灵魂里的秘源汲取掉？”

猩红王子身上爬行动物特有的褶皱抖动起来，借以表达他的厌恶：“只有我觉得那货长得太恶心了吗？我打包票他的灵魂比欢乐堡盛宴还难吃。神啊，打完这场仗我肯定是缺秘源，但还没缺到饥不择食的地步。”

比斯特冷哼一声。

“我同意你的看法；那家伙脸色发青，令人厌恶，让我恐惧，”他摇摇头，“那个男的绝对脑子有病。我们第一次见到他我就觉得不对劲。”

“你们在聊莱克尔吗？”年轻的吟游诗人洛思大步走进房间，“试图出卖我们、卑鄙无耻的混蛋。要我说他罪有应得。”

“我们正在讨论要不要吸取他的灵魂。”猩红王子说。

“那就晚了，希贝尔刚刚吸了……”洛思顿了顿，从桌子上拿起几颗葡萄，“现在在啃他的尸体。”

“呃……”猩红王子捂住嘴，假装出恶心的表情。

“行、行行行吧……”矮人对脑海中的想象图不寒而栗，他估计自己永远也不能习惯精灵的食尸癖。尽管他们最初的目的足够高尚——根植于古老的传统而非他们对生肉味道的喜好——这一癖好依旧令人厌恶不安。

“这……不令你困扰吗？”蜥蜴人几分钟后开口。

洛思舒舒服服窝在熊熊炉火旁的红色天鹅绒扶手椅里，小心翼翼把法杖靠在手边。

“你说哪方面？”她微笑着转头看向王子，发现对方总近乎高傲的神情里夹了一丝淡淡的恐惧。她情不自禁地轻笑出声。这只红蜥蜴虽然傲慢——或许还有点粗鲁，但他用这种特殊的方式唤醒了她内心美好的友情。

“当然是她会吃尸体这方面，要不然呢？”

“哎，你都是怎么吻她的？”比斯特问。他从旁边的碗里摸出一个苹果。他一口咬掉小一半苹果，然后响亮地咀嚼起来。爬行动物面露责备地注视着侏儒。比斯特打定主意不理睬他，继续像头奶牛一样咀嚼着。

“我用嘴吻。”洛思一脸无辜地回答。她的注意力重新转回蜥蜴人身上：“没有啊，我一点也不困扰。反正又不是我吃人，是希贝尔吃。”

“真的吗？你就从来没想过她可能带着一牙缝蜥蜴人或者人类的皮来和你接——”猩红王子带着一脸得意的笑容问到。

“拜托，要是和你接吻我才要害怕呢。你那口尖牙都够扯下我整张脸了。鲨鱼都不如你，队长大人……下次我们遇到敌人的时候，你就别挥剑了，挥牙就够了。”

比斯特大笑出声：“伙计，你被她耍啦！”

蜥蜴人忍无可忍地露出剃刀般锋利的牙齿，露出一个嘴角扯到耳根的狞笑。洛思动作浮夸地把鼻子凑过去，同样摆出狞笑。

“如果你一定想知道的话，希贝尔特别注意口腔卫生；毕竟她不想突然看到随机的记忆，不管是在战场上还是在——”

“——我不需要、也不想听到接下来的那个词！”

洛思笑得更开怀了，不过在她打算说下一句话之前比斯特先出声插嘴。

“喂，有人检查过楼上吗？”他斜倚在在房间的门槛和通向楼梯的门廊之间。

“没，”猩红王子说，“不过可以现在就去。希望我们能翻出来点什么值钱玩意，甚至说不定还有丝绸羽绒被和鹅毛枕头可以让我们安睡。”

“洛思，你要一起来吗？”比斯特问，挪出一条足以让蜥蜴人通过的路径。

她摇摇头：“你们先去吧，我一会儿去追你们。我得等希贝尔。”

* * *

猩红王子背着剑和盾跟在比斯特身后。矮人刚踏上台阶就听到一个阴森森的声音：“小心点。死亡就等在你们头顶。”

声音来自他们旁边有一幅骑士头颅的画像。比斯特和猩红王子盯着它看了几秒。虽然他们对画像居然会说话感到惊讶，但更古怪的事情他们又不是没见过。从欢乐堡开始就有一只带着骨头头盔的松鼠骑在一只亡灵猫背上跟在他们身后；没有比那更奇怪的了。

矮人带头冷哼一声：“哈！不错嘛伙计，我说真的。”

“死亡都等我很久了，不过它还得等更久呢。”两名战士上楼时猩红王子自信地宣言。

* * *

洛思看着她面前炽烈燃烧的火焰发出轻柔的劈啪声。火苗在地板上吐出余烬，细碎的声响组成一支温柔的旋律，一支摇篮曲。一种她很久很久没有听到过的音乐。她渴望得到喘息的机会。她的身体渴求着休息。但是她的大脑要求她时刻保持清醒和警觉。她不能在身体里还潜藏着可怖之物时放松警惕。

她脑子里的恶魔今天异乎寻常地沉默。尽管它聒噪与否并不重要；它的存在就在那里。那种感觉像是站在一个看似空荡荡的房间里，但却无法摆脱被人监视的感觉。 视线从床底、从衣柜、从窗外钻进来，总在某处观察和评判她所做的一切。

几个星期以前，她还以为摆脱这东西是件易如反掌的小事。觉得这东西就是个普通恶魔的想法真是错的离谱。

于她自身而言，她可以承认自己非常害怕——甚至可以说是恐惧。那东西有着难以估量的强大力量。甚至可以与绿维珑诸神相媲美。诚然他们神力如今已被削弱，沦落成一种衰微的存在；但仍旧没有凡人可以与他们正面相抗。这个恶魔已展现出可怖的神力足以证明他的强大。如果她没办法击败他又发生什么？

她会死吗？她会沦落为恶魔的爪牙吗？如果贾涵帮不了她……会发生什么？

“嗨，小诗人。”

长长的手臂蛇行环上着她的脖子和胸口；柔软的嘴唇蹭过她一侧脸颊。洛思脸上凝重的愁苦飞快地软化溶解。希贝尔的身影总能使她那被玷污灵魂得到暂时修复。精灵的触碰如同船锚，阻止她绝望的心灵坠入黑暗的深渊。

“嗨，亲爱的。”洛思回以问候，全身心享受着希贝尔指尖带来的美好感受。人类女子握起情人的手，举在唇边落下温柔的一个吻。

“在想什么？”

洛思永远不想让她的爱人背负恐惧的重担。永远不想。她不需要知道她脑子里闪过的那些可怕念头。

“没什么。我只是累了。来，陪我坐坐。”她牵着精灵的手走到沙发旁，“我又不会咬你——至少不会咬太多口。”

精灵族刺客发出低沉的笑：“这句台词应该轮到我来说。”

是的，这方面的确是精灵更擅长。这是个无伤大雅的小玩笑。洛思挑衅地扬起一边眉毛：“哦，真的吗？你觉得只有你能舔咬皮肤？”

希贝尔紧挨着她坐下，手臂环过人类的肩。“不。如果你想的话可以随便舔我的——任何东西，”刺客把脸庞凑向她，她们的鼻尖几乎顶在一起，“不过我可以只凭一小口就获悉你藏在心底的秘密。”

洛思雾蒙蒙的浑浊眼神在希贝尔唇角停顿了几个瞬间。精灵魅惑的微笑变得愉快，露出尖尖的犬齿——洛思在心底偷偷记下她的精灵身上又一个可爱的小标志。

吟游诗人抑制住了亲吻她的冲动，反而问道：“那你知道我最深的秘密吗？”

精灵那双琥珀色的猫眼严肃地眯缝起：“不；还没有。我会一直等到你准备好想让我知道的那天。”

“如果我永远也准备不好呢？”希贝尔在她轻松愉快的声调背后和遮蔽她蓝色双眸的暗沉迷雾中看到了脆弱和恐惧。也许洛思真正想问的问题并不是这个。

“你给予我的一切我都甘之如饴。”希贝尔一本正经地回答，双手捧起吟游诗人的脸庞。精灵惊奇地看着女子脸上的黑色血管从脸颊与下巴的位置收缩回脖子下部。

吟游诗人咽下口水，只觉她的声音和声带一齐消失不见，留下喉口一段真空。那一刻洛思意识到，也许她唯一最深的秘密、也是唯一对她有保密价值的秘密，就是她爱上希贝尔的速度到底有多快。

“吻我，拜托了。”

他们之间狭小的空间挤压、变形、消失；一个纯洁的吻开始变异成某种更深层而富含暗示的东西。精灵的触碰使人发狂。洛思自以为了解关于疯狂的一切，但是这种疯狂是不同的；她的思维感受到愉悦的而非折磨。她的身体渴求甜蜜的疯狂更甚于睡眠、水和食物。她们唇舌纠缠。热情与渴望从两具高温的身体辐射而出。希贝尔的手仍然落在洛思脸颊上，另一只手则在她的背上蜿蜒，压迫着人类离她更近几厘米。洛思的手从精灵的胸骨一直绕到她修长的脖颈上。

希贝尔的存在就是她心灵的狂风骤雨中不灭的灯塔。她下定决心要继续战斗，直至找出那个血淋淋的恶魔，让他永远后悔他决定占有她的那一天。

她们的身体急速升温，呼吸困难。她们各自分开喘息，恰巧让洛思瞥见情人通红的脸颊。希贝尔捉住洛思的脖子，又舔又咬。 “哦，七神啊，希贝尔。求求你…… ”求你什么？别停下来？要继续吗？……答案绝对是要。精灵灵活的十指向上移动，在吟游诗人的皮肤上留下小小的鸡皮疙瘩，在她下腹部施加酸甜的压力。

她睁开双眼时反应过来：他们在莱克尔的客厅里，队友们就在楼上，而且毫无疑问很快就会下来。她们得要停下来。她不得不停下来。但当希贝尔用猫似的甜美舌尖舔向她身上的敏感之处时，她大脑直接短路了。

她握住精灵一只娇小的乳房。她的情人发出一声呻吟，咬住她肩膀上奶白色的皮肤闷住声音。 吟游诗人的手攀向希贝尔下身，感受到她的腹部瞬间缩紧。她的手掌抚摸着盔甲之外裸露的皮肤。她的拇指划过精灵紧绷腹部的轻颤，感觉如同触碰到了一片硕大的叶片的叶脉或是异常光滑柔软的树皮。从她急促的呼吸就可以看出希贝尔的腹部非常敏感。精灵迅速抓住了洛思作乱的手腕。

“抱歉。”洛思担心自己可能做得有点过分。

“不，不。没关系，只是你那么做时感觉有点太舒服了……”他们脸色通红，胸口快速而微小地起伏着，“所以我才要阻止你。否则，我不知道我能不能……”

“嘿，没关系。”洛思在她的精灵下颌上轻轻一吻，“刚才我们还在谈论我没准备好。谢谢你停下来。”

好一会儿希贝尔才注意房间里异常的安静：“大家都去哪了？”

“他们上楼了。”

希贝尔的身形瞬间缩紧。她的兽瞳倏然睁大；她脸上冷静的表情变为担忧。她从座位上一跃而起：“什么？什么时候？！”

“你进来之前几分钟。怎么了？”洛思回答她，被突如其来的变化吓了一跳。

精灵拔出她的匕首：“快点！拿上你的法杖！”

* * *

比斯特一生中的大部分时间都在憎恨陆地；从他第一次踏上甲板开始，他就再也没有回过头。他讨厌陆地上的生活。皇室和缺乏自由的生活，华而不实的贵族和他们过分奢侈的生活方式。另一个原因则是：矮人王国的虫子数量最多，精灵和蜥蜴人的领土上则有不少大型动物。人类、矮人和人类身上都有小虫子。他讨厌所有虫子。蚊子，蟑螂，蛆……还有蜘蛛。它们身上的某些东西使他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，血流停滞。

“你——你能不能、能……我——我——”几个单词卡在他的喉咙里，好似耗完了他肺里全部氧气。在他所有的旅行中，他从来没有见过这种景象。面前这东西高如一棵树，宽如他的船帆。

红色蜥蜴人转动着眼球，看向矮人飞溅的唾沫：“你要么立刻中风昏倒，要么好好说话。”他厉声说道。好一会儿他们都只能听到矮人嘴里发出的嘶嘶声和唾液落在木地板上的声音。

“你能——能和动物说话吗？”比斯特的声音微不可闻。

“你看我长得像精灵吗？”猩红王子咬牙切齿。

蜥蜴人和矮人慢慢后退，小心翼翼不做出任何大幅度的动作。

“我、我听说蜘蛛只能感受到振动，它们的视力很差的。”比斯特刚说完这句话，那八只空洞的黑眼睛就转而紧紧盯住他，仿佛就是为了打他的脸。

“我觉得你听错了。”猩红王子慢慢举起他的盾牌。

“伙计们，你们在哪啊？”洛思的声音远远传来。

猩红王子和比斯特对视一眼。他们有两个选项：开打或者开打。

矮人深吸一口气，将所有的勇气和力量集中于一把斧子上掷向巨大的蜘蛛。可惜砸中蜘蛛的只有斧柄。武器触蛛反弹，好像击中的是一个气球而非蜘蛛的头。蜘蛛没受到什么影响——非要说有什么变化的话，那就是它看上去比刚刚更加垂涎三尺了。

猩红王子转过去瞪他：“卢锡安在上啊。你还不如摸摸它算了呢！”

战局犹如蛋壳破裂，一触即发。比斯特眼角的余光看到几个茧被小型蜘蛛的腿从内部撕裂。 巨型蜘蛛如长矛般致命的一条腿插在他们中间，只差一根头发丝就能戳中目标。蜘蛛向他们伸出了尖牙，张开了她可怕的嘴巴。

比斯特在心底诅咒莱克尔——死了都不忘在二楼给他们留下一份小礼物。

“那么，矮人。你还想在这房子里睡觉吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 原Notes：  
> 希望大家喜欢！


End file.
